una nueva vida
by GIRL-WOLF-BLACK
Summary: en esta historia les quiero enseñar como algo tan sencillo puede cambiar tu vida para siempre
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos gracias por leer mis historias se que quieren que continúe con varias si lo voy a hacer pero tardare ya que por el momento no tengo laptop y se me dificulta escribir**

 **Ahora les traigo una nueva historia algunos me pidieron publicarla así que sin más aquí está el primer capítulo de viviendo una nueva vida.**

 **Una noche tormentosa un lobo miraba con rabia a una loba de pelaje dorado y aun lobo de pelaje rojizo compartir el calor mutuo*maldita Kate* fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de salir corriendo con rumbo a la frontera sur del territorio.**

 **Mientras tanto un par de viejos lobos discutían con una pequeña omega de pelaje blanco, entiéndelo estas en una manada y aquí hay reglas o puede irte tu decide*le dijo en tono molesto ala pequeña omega* , okey eso es lo que quieren pues quédense con su manada y sus reglas adiós*dijo la omega antes de salir corriendo***

 **Ambos lobos corrían en la misma dirección pero como la tormenta aumento de fuerza dificultaba que ambos lobos vieran bien bajo la lluvia hasta que fue muy tarde y ambos chocaron con tal fuerza que rodaron por varios metros hasta detenerse en un charco de lodo.**

 **Lilly: hay que fue lo que paso, cuando mire mejor me di cuenta que estaba encima de Humphrey y nuestras narices se tocaban*sonrojada*perdón Humphrey.**

 **Humphrey:*aturdido* no te preocupes lilly pero por favor puedes bajarte me encanta que estés encima de mi pero no abuses.**

 **Lilly: me sonroje profundamente y ala ves me moleste que agarre y le di una cachetada, eres un tonto.**

 **Humphrey: guau cálmate linda era broma*me acerque y comencé a acariciar su espalda ven linda que tienes.**

 **Lilly: me echaron de la manada y ahora no tengo a donde irme le conteste muy triste.**

 **Humphrey: no estés triste linda si quieres huye con migo planeaba irme a una manada que me recibiría en unas horas.**

 **Lilly: esta bien huiré contigo pero tienes que prometerme que nunca me abandonaras y siempre cuidaras de mi.**

 **Humphrey: te lo prometo linda*levanta la pata*palabra de omega y futuro compañero.**

 **Lilly: con calma lobito primero tienes que ganarte el derecho de tenerme.**

 **Humphrey: no espero el momento de lograrlo, bueno linda vámonos tenemos menos de una hora para llegar al punto de encuentro**

 **Ambos corrimos claro haciendo pausas ya que como omegas no aguantábamos mucho hasta que por fin llegamos y a lo lejos mirábamos a varios lobos esperando a alguien cuando llegamos frente a ellos nos asustamos un poco al notar que todos era de pelaje negro y ojos negros como la misma noche..**

 **Señor soy Humphrey y ella es mi futura compañera somos los lobos que envió…. Pero antes de mencionar el nombre me detuvo.**

 **Noche: si ya sé quien los mando entonces están dispuestos a unirse a mi manada pero tengo tres reglas que deben cumplir o se largan.**

 **Ambos lobos dijeron al mismo tiempo está bien señor cumpliremos cualquier regla..**

 **Noche: muy bien la primer regla es que nos serán fieles y leales hasta la muerte , dos nunca cuestionaran mis órdenes y tres tendrán que dejar atrás ese patético lado omega se convertirán en alphas altamente entrenados , entonces que dicen aceptan o no..**

 **Lilly: acepto sus reglas señor.**

 **Humphrey: acepto sus reglas señor.**

 **Noche: muy bien síganme, todo mi grupo incluyendo a los nuevos empezamos a caminar, una hora después paramos justo antes de entrar a un gran e inmenso bosque oscuro ustedes rodéenlos y estén atentos**

 **Lilly: estábamos sorprendidos cuando vimos que todo su grupo nos rodeaba como si nos protegieran de algo**

 **Seguimos caminando hasta internarnos en el bosque más y mas hasta que llegamos a una cueva muy oscura más que a la misma noche.**

 **Noche: muy bien esta es la entrada para los nuevos salten.**

 **Humphrey y lilly: ambos nos miramos y saltamos al mismo tiempo pero de repente todo se volvió oscuro y quedamos inconscientes.**

 **5 minutos después.**

 **Noche: lance un fuerte aullido despertando a los tortolitos que seguían aturdidos bueno novatos esa entrada era para poder liberar la maldad que hay en su interior y aumentar su fuerza, agilidad, y sus sentidos además de cambiar el color de su pelaje como todos los de mi manada.**

 **Lilly: mire a Humphrey y me sorprendió mucho al verlo de color negro al igual que sus ojos que malo te vez le dije en tono de broma.**

 **Humphrey: pues tu también cambiaste linda.**

 **Noche. Ya basta ella es Sofía y rosa les enseñaran sus cuevas y les dirán todo lo que tienen que hacer.**

 **Sofía: vámonos, como veo que son pareja les daré una cueva algo apartada y con privacidad para que puedan divertirse**

 **Humphrey: genial verdad nena.**

 **Lilly: cálmate cachorro.**

 **Rosa: bueno ya vasta tortolitos esta es su cueva, le dije tratando de disimular mi enojo.**

 **Humphrey y lilly les contestaron al mismo tiempo gua esta muy grande y se ve muy cómoda, gracias Sofía y rosa.**

 **Sofía: no es nada solo les recordare mañana me toca a mi entrenarlos así que los quiero despiertos muy por la mañana entienden.**

 **Si señora entendemos perfectamente dijeron ambos lobos.**

 **Rosa. Muy bien hermana vámonos tenemos cosas que hacer**

 **Sofía: nos vemos tortolitos .**

 **Lilly: ambos miramos muy sorprendidos como se desvanecían en una nube negra ,viste eso Humphrey**

 **Humphrey. Si es muy sorprendente crees que algún día podamos hacerlo nosotros.**

 **Lilly: claro que si pero debemos esforzarnos mucho, vamos a dormir mañana será un día muy largo.**

 **Bueno aquí termina este capítulo quería hacerlo muy largo pero solo recordé esto de lo que llevaba escrito agradezco sus comentarios.**

 **Me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima amigos y lectores**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí está el siguiente capítulo agradezco sus comentarios y mensajes privados, también quiero comentarles que un amigo mío subirá una historia en unos días les dejare el link en mi muro o biografía como gusten decirle**

A la mañana siguiente una loba miraba a los nuevos que dormían plácidamente.

Rosa: maldita loba él será mío *pensé* de repente note que alguien se acercaba y decidí desparecer rápidamente.

Sofía: caminaba rumbo a la cueva de los tortolitos cuando de repente capte el olor de alguien familiar *rosa que haces espiándolos* pensaba sin notarlo avía llegado a su cueva cuando entre note que aun seguían dormidos *gruñendo, levántese ya* grite.

Humphrey: me levante rápidamente al escuchar esos gritos *demonios que te crees* pero cuando mire más detalladamente note que era Sofía, lo siento no quise gritarte no volverá a suceder.

Sofía: mas te vale o te mato aquí mismo y le doy tus restos a los osos para que se alimenten, apúrate despierta a tu compañera tenemos mucho que entrenar.

Humphrey: enseguida la despierto *Lilly despierta tenemos que entrenar*

Lilly: oh si discúlpame por quedarme dormida*levantándose* ya estoy lista entonces Sofía que entrenaremos hoy

Sofia: primero van a desayunar tortolitos vengan les mostrare donde están las zonas de alimentación, salimos de la cueva y caminamos alrededor de unos quince minutos cuando llegamos les dije en tono alto vayan a comer los espero aquí, miraba como ambos iban corriendo a la comida cuando de repente note que alguien se acercaba, hola hermana que haces aquí pensé que ibas a ver a aquel lobo que te gustaba.

Rosa: si a eso iba pero no lo encontré creo que fue a una misión o algo así y los tortolitos creí que iban a entrenar temprano.

Sofía: a eso íbamos pero tengo que esperar a que terminen de desayunar, por cierto que hacías afuera de la cueva de ellos dime.

Rosa: nada yo estaba en otro lado hermana te equivocas.

Sofía: mmmm…está bien pero no quiero que intentes nada entiendes.

Rosa. Okey hermana no intentare nada.

20 minutos después y dos intentos de ataque por parte de rosa a Sofía.

Lilly: ya estamos listos entonces que aremos hoy Sofía.

Sofía: hoy les enseñare la técnica de invocación esta técnica está restringida alos lideres de las manadas pero nuestro líder les dará la oportunidad de intentarlo pero quiero que se concentren esto puede ser peligroso si lo hacen mal.

Humphrey: me dio un escalofrió repentino esta bien tendremos cuidado.

Lilly: me reí de la reacción de Humphrey:

Sofía: que les dije ya estén serios vamos entrenaremos en una parte diferente y algo apartada ya que no quiero que nadie salga lastimado, empecé a caminar rumbo a una zona algo apartada cuando llegamos note que avía un lobo durmiendo donde íbamos a entrenar, ángel largo de aquí.

Ángel: que quieres Sofía.

Sofía: que te vayas a dormir a otro lado tengo que entrenar aquí.

Ángel: está bien no te enojes lindura, Salí corriendo de ese lugar no sin antes darle una mirada a esa linda loba *creo que me enamore* pensé.

Sofía: bueno ya basta de distracciones a ver tortolos cierren los ojos y despejen su mente respiren lo mas tranquilamente.

Humphrey: estaba concentrándome como ella decía pero algo en mi me hacía sentir extraño era un odio muy grande por Kate que nunca avía sentido.

Sofía: miraba algo aterrada como de ellos despedía una fuerza oscura muy grande.

Lilly: mi mente no se aclaraba empecé a sentir mucho odio al recordar algunos momentos en los que creí que alguien de verdad me amaba.

De repente dos formas se comenzaron a formar de entre una nube negra eran dos lobos parecidos a Kate y a garth pero más grandes y con una maldad inimaginable.

Sofía: oigan ya reaccionen esto se está saliendo de control, pero ninguno de ellos dos me hacía caso, maldición esto terminara mal si no lo paro comencé a decir unas palabras (seria como un hechizo) para tratar de contrarrestar esto cuando comencé a decirlas los lobos a los que avía invocado Lilly y Humphrey comenzaron a quejarse e intentaron atacarme pero antes de que me hicieran algo explotaron lanzándonos a mí a Humphrey y a Lilly varios metros.

Noche: escuche la explosión cuando llegue note que todos estaban tirados en diferentes lados, pero lo que más me extraño fue ver mucha energía oscura ser despedida de los nuevos*creo que encontré algo muy bueno en ustedes dos* pensaba, rápidamente llame a varios de mis alphas y ordene que los llevaran con los sanadores.

 **Bueno amigos aquí termina este capítulo perdonen lo corto que es pero sigo sin laptop y no puedo escribir mucho pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo será más grande y emocionante**


End file.
